


Winners

by royalreddeath



Series: D&C [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood, Ice Cream, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Isa has an idea, it won't work, but he wants it to.





	Winners

**Author's Note:**

> My first thing for AkuSai Day! I woke up and wrote this in a fever. They're babies, I hope you enjoy this!

“I bet I can get us both winner sticks,” Isa said, watching Lea stare at yet another losing stick. Lea’s luck with the sticks had always been absolutely horrible. Honestly, it was so horrible that not even Isa poked fun at him about it too often. It was really bad.

“Both at once? That’s not even possible! Nobody ever gets two,” Lea said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout as he looked at his best friend. Never in either of their lives had they seen a group get multiple winners sticks! It’s like the duck remembered where they got put! … because the duck probably did remember where they were and the duck must’ve hated Lea.

Isa had said that idea Lea wouldn’t stop repeating was ridiculous multiple times. If it were the case, Isa would never get the sticks either because Lea buys both of them. It was either completely randomized or the duck placed them in an order to space them out at supposedly random intervals. If it was just the specific, he and Lea should’ve been able to figure it out when they watched the ice cream sales closely then sat down and did the math to find sticks. That hadn’t worked, so the duck couldn’t even know when a stick was coming up.

So Isa was just going to go in with luck carrying him, luck and the desire to get Lea to smile. He was sure that he had enough want for that to get Lea that ice cream stick.

“Okay, Lea. Stand over there and don’t open your eyes, not even once, or it’ll mess it up with your really bad ice cream luck. Got it?” Isa’s last couple words rang in Lea’s ears and made him laugh. Isa looked down immediately, blushing slightly. He started to shove at Lea blindly, hand pushing at his friend’s shoulder and chest interchangeably. “Yeah, I hang out with you too much and you almost made me say it. Just do what I said.”

Lea eventually held up his hands in mock-surrender then ran off to sit in the spot Isa had told him to go, dramatically closing his eyes then covering them with his hands as well. Isa laughed, smiling gently at how stupid his best friend was. This was for Lea, this entire stupid attempt at incredible luck, and that’s the only reason Isa was convinced it might work.

It was so stupid, Isa reminded himself, so it would make sense to be prepared for no winner sticks. The power of love and friendship didn’t actually mean anything in the real world, only storybooks and video games. 

But still, he was confident as he asked the duck for two ice creams, smiling despite himself. He was entirely unsure if the duck had ever seen him smile, but didn’t dwell on it too much. The duck didn’t know why he was smiling and nobody ever would.

Two ice creams in hand, he had a moment of excitement as he could swear he felt his plan working. He’d make Lea smile no matter what, so that must’ve been what he felt. There was no way his brag would come true, it was totally impossible. There was no way.

“Alright, Lea, I’m b—” Isa stopped himself mid-sentence when he noticed Lea smiling and moving his hands away to try to catch what Isa was doing now that he was back. Isa wasn’t about to let that happen. “No, hey, no. No opening your eyes yet, you’ll somehow change both of them to suck.”

“You already bought them, Isa, they’re locked in! The sticks won’t change just ‘cause I can see them!” Lea pouted. Isa couldn’t see his friend’s eyes, but he still knew he was being attacked by puppy dog eyes. “You and I both know that’s not how things work.”

“Hey, don’t discount your magic. Y’know, the ‘You’ve Never Gotten A Winner Stick’ magic that you’ve got,” Isa said, working on adjusting his face so he would be back to his straight face by the time Lea opened his eyes. He didn’t want to start the exchange with as fond a smile as he had on his face.

“It’s a curse. It’s an ice cream curse!” Lea exclaimed, waving his hands around while making a show of squeezing his eyes closed for Isa.

“Exactly, now keep your eyes closed and hold out one hand so I can give you the ice cream. Eat it then you can open your eyes,” Isa instructed, carefully placing the ice cream in Lea’s open hand. Lea, being himself, refused to close his fingers around the stick without Isa pushing them closed. The prolonged contact with his best friend’s hand caused him to blush and look down. “Okay, eat it now. I’ll eat mine.”

It was never not a contest, a contest of who could eat the ice cream the fastest and prove Isa’s claim right or wrong. Lea’s eyes flew open the moment Isa complained of eating too fast, taking that as Isa giving him permission to look.

Grin split across his face, sudden and wide. It was a wonder how he didn’t hurt himself with how wide he was stretching his muscles. 

“Isa! Look, I’ve got one!” 

Triumphant words rang in Isa’s ears, causing him to look up and smile a small, happy smile. The look on Lea’s face was more than worth all the stupid dramatics he’d just pulled. He’d been planning on quickly switching out Lea’s stick with an old winner, but he’d gotten too flustered. Isa was glad it worked without.

“So?” Lea pressed, using the stick to point to Isa’s. “You gonna look?”

Isa blinked and looked at his own, bursting out into a laughter that he hadn’t ever let ring out outside Lea’s room. 

“What? What is it? Isa, lemme see! You lost, didn’t you?” Lea continued to accost Isa with questions and exclamations until Isa lowered the stick so Lea could see.

“We both won,” Isa said after his laughter died down, looking at Lea with a fond smile. Maybe the power of love wasn’t complete garbage after all.


End file.
